<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Personal Reasons (Klarion Bleak x Reader) by churros_liz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552917">Personal Reasons (Klarion Bleak x Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/churros_liz/pseuds/churros_liz'>churros_liz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Klarion the Witch Boy [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Klarion works with the Young Justice Team, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Requested, Witch! Reader - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:28:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/churros_liz/pseuds/churros_liz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“And why should we help you?” Miss. Martian whispered, not wanting the robbers to notice them. Her and Superboy had encountered him when they managed to get inside the building. He appeared before them and they had pointed all of their weapons toward him, thinking that he was behind this.</p>
<p>“Because you are limited in numbers and I have a personal reason as well.” Klarion’s eyes glowed red. Teekl meowed, agreeing with her master.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Klarion &amp; Teekl, Klarion &amp; The Team (Young Justice), Klarion (DCU)/Reader, Klarion (DCU)/You, Klarion Bleak/Reader, Klarion the Witch Boy/Reader, Kon-El | Conner Kent/M'gann M'orzz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Klarion the Witch Boy [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Personal Reasons (Klarion Bleak x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They never thought this could happen. The Young Justice members looked at the immortal pagan boy before them. Klarion the Witch Boy was asking them for help. Their enemy was begging them to help with the hostage situation that was happening at the moment.</p>
<p>“And why should we help you?” Miss. Martian whispered, not wanting the robbers to notice them. Her and Superboy had encountered him when they managed to get inside the building. He appeared before them and they had pointed all of their weapons toward him, thinking that he was behind this.</p>
<p>“Because you are limited in numbers and I have a personal reason as well.” Klarion’s eyes glowed red. Teekl meowed, agreeing with her master. </p>
<p>It was true that the team was lower in numbers than usual, only having Miss. Martian and Superboy. Despite that fact, the two figured that they can handle such a situation without the help of their other friends (who were busy doing other jobs). They’re still sure that they can do so without the Witch Boy too. </p>
<p>“We don’t need your help” Superboy glared.</p>
<p>“That is where you are wrong” Klarion smirked. “The robbers here are actually part of the Light’s plan. You should be grateful that I am risking my own life on just talking to you”</p>
<p>“Why would the Light want to rob a bank?” Superboy asked. </p>
<p>“Wouldn’t you want to know” Klarion glared whiled crossing his arms over his chest. “Don’t think that just because I’m offering my help means that I’m willing to talk or turn myself in. As I said, I have my own personal reasons for doing this.”</p>
<p>The two looked at each other. Miss. Martian had opened up their telepathic communications and they discussed the situation through there. Teekl was making noises while looking at Klarion. The witch boy looked down at this cat, listening to what the familiar had to say. ‘She is severely injured’</p>
<p>Klarion’s tiny heart stopped at that news. His eyes widen and he felt a rush of anger flood through his immortal veins. The witch boy grabbed the young heroes’ attention. “Look, I seriously need your help and I will do anything you want. Just help me… please”  </p>
<p>The heroes were surprised. To think that one of their enemies would be begging them for help, even going far as saying please. The immortal being looked worried while speaking, but they can also see a hint of anger. Miss. Martian stared at her boyfriend, asking for a second opinion. Sighing, she turned back to the villain. “Alright. We’ll help”</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>“Hang in there” A random woman patted your back while you went into a coughing fit. You were bleeding from your left hip, your right ankle was sprained, and you were now coughing out spits of blood. You moved your hand onto your bleeding wound, a white glow coming out of the palm of your hand. </p>
<p>“Thank you but I will be alright” You smiled at the woman. The other hostages looked at you healing yourself with your magic. You were already heroic to them for fighting the robbers while trying to keep your magic a secret, so seeing this only amazed them more. “Maybe I should have fought them with magic”</p>
<p>“Hey, you! Get back to you where you were!” The robbers yelled at the crowds surrounding you. They looked like the stereotypical robbers; black clothing, ski masks, guns, and large bags to put money inside. You had come to the bank to deposit your paycheck when the robbery began. At first, you waited it out until you saw one of the robbers began picking on a little boy. That was when you fought them. You knew that you could have stopped the robbery with your magic, but ever since you chose to live a regular civilian life you chose to stop using your magic. It’s been a long time since you used magic and it is still difficult to handle, so defending you and the hostages would’ve been dangerous if you chose to do so. </p>
<p>The robber that yelled noticed you staring. He glared at you, “What are you staring at? Do you want another beating, you piece of shit?”</p>
<p>You remained quiet, already finished with healing yourself. The robber continued to call you profanities and threaten you. But that quietness changed when the robber began to eye you down with a lustful gaze. Even though his mask, you could tell that he was smirking. The robber had crouched down in front of you and reached out to touch you. The moment you saw that he was aiming to unbutton your shirt, your (e/c) eyes turned bright red.</p>
<p>“Don’t. Touch. Me” You growled, teeth and nails turning sharp while you grabbed the man by the throat. </p>
<p>“Agh!” You heard another robber scream in the background. Gunshots were heard, a robber was thrown into the wall, making a large hole, and the other robbers screamed in pain. The sound of a familiar feline and laughter grabbed your attention.</p>
<p>“Is everyone okay?” Miss. Martian grabbed the robber you were choking and threw him to the side nonchalantly. She created a force field to shield all of you from the gunshots. Although everyone was amazed and relieved to be seeing the young superhero team, your eyes had landed on the immortal witch boy and his orange familiar cat. </p>
<p>“Klarion!” You stood up, forgetting and no longer feeling the pain of your sprained ankle. You did, however, almost fell onto the ground if it weren’t for the immortal boy catching you. With a wide grin, you stared at him in awe. “You came!”</p>
<p>“(y/n)!” Klarion lifted you into the air, spinning you while smiling wide as well. “You’re okay”</p>
<p>“Well, sort of” You giggled when he let you down. “My healing magic isn’t as great as yours”</p>
<p>“Oh, darling” Klarion caressed your face, causing you to lean into his touch. “That’s why I’m here to teach you”</p>
<p>Your boyfriend snapped his fingers and you felt all of your pain wash away. The bleeding wound on your left him was no longer there and your ankle was completely fine enough for you to stand on your own again. You smiled, wrapping your arms around Klarion’s shoulder. “I knew you were going to come to save me. You always do”</p>
<p>“Ahem” The two of you turned to look at Miss. Martian and Superboy. They had just finished getting the hostages out and tied the robbers down. You quickly hid behind Klarion and Teekl. Miss. Martian raised a brow. “So I’m guessing this is your personal reason?”</p>
<p>Before Klarion could respond, you yelled out in surprise at the feeling of someone pulling you toward them. Looking up, you realized it was the robber that you were choking. He was pointing his gun to your head, holding you by the throat as payback from earlier. Miss. Martian and Superboy got ready to save you, but you had beat them to it. </p>
<p>Lifting your index finger up, pointing at the robber, a blast of magic hit him. He let go of you due to the pain, and your eyes glowed red once more. “I told you not to touch me”</p>
<p>Teekl hissed at the robber and Klarion grabbed the man by the throat. His eyes turned beady read while he lifted the man up into the air, a sinister smile creeping its way to his lips. You stood behind your boyfriend once again, your eyes turning its natural (e/c) color once more. Looking back at the two Young Justice members, you smiled an innocent smile at them. “Thank you for saving everyone. I hope Klarion didn’t cause you any trouble”</p>
<p>Before either the two heroes could do anything, Klarion snapped his fingers and a portal opened up. The witch boy threw the robber inside the portal, turning to you. You took his hand while Teekl jumped on your shoulders. “Let’s go have some fun, love”</p>
<p>“I know I said that I won’t use magic ever again, but..” You snuggled close to him. “Can you teach me more spells while we’re at it?”</p>
<p>“Why of course. Anything you want” </p>
<p>Miss. Martian and Superboy stared at the two of you walk through the portal. They could hear the man screaming in pain just before the portal completely closed. The two looked at each other, confused as to what just happened. </p>
<p>—</p>
<p>You were reading a book on your bed when Klarion appeared before you with Teekl. The demon cat jumped onto your’s and Klarion’s shared bed and laid down next to you. You smiled at her while turning to stare at your boyfriend. He had just come back from another Light meeting and was now getting ready for bed. </p>
<p>“Now that I think about it? How did you end up working with Miss Martian and Superboy?” You questioned, bookmarking the page of the book you were on. “I mean, you had to do something for them, right?”</p>
<p>“Oh, darling” Klarion lowly chuckled, joining you in bed. “They just wanted to know what the Light is planning”</p>
<p>“And what did you tell them?” You lay your head on his chest. </p>
<p>“Well, I thought that if I needed to work with them to save you that I should repay them by sending them to a wild goose chase” Klarion snickered. You lightly slapped his chest, not entirely mad that did such a thing. He is a god of mischief after all. Klarion held you close to him and the two of you fell soundly asleep with Teekl sleeping in between the two of you. As you drifted off to sleep, you figured that you should send something to the young heroes for helping both you and your boyfriend. After all, that would be the right thing to do.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>